All-Star Comics Vol 1 2
(actually a Mayan city) where he contacts the Mexican police and saves Irene just when she is about to be thrown into a pit. Seeing her plans thwarted, Nyola jumps into the pit to her apparent death. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Aztec Natives Other Characters: * Chet Norris (a writer) * Irene Norris (Chet's sister) * Chichen Itza sheriff * New York police officers * Mexican police Locations: * ** *** * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * S.S. Meridan (a ship) | StoryTitle2 = Green Lantern: "The Robot Men" | Synopsis2 = In cities across America, vagrants and bums are turned into "robot-men." At night, the robot-men pillage and sabotage the cities. Police shoot these robot-men and the bodies go to the morgue. Concerned about the situation, Green Lantern goes to the morgue, steals a body, and performs an autopsy. He discovers that the robot-men have been injected by a drug that ruins conscious thought, and he creates an antidote for the drug. Posing for several nights as a wandering hobo, Green Lantern is picked up by Baron Von Zorn's cronies. Once in the Baron's lair, he puts off his disguise, but is captured by Baron Von Zorn. The Baron describes his plan - to attack American statesmen with the drug and abolish democracy. The Baron gives Green Lantern a shot of the drug, and Green Lantern pretends that the drug takes effect. He chases the Baron and the Baron's cronies to Rocky Point, where a battle ensues. Green Lantern shoots the robot-men with the antidote, and they help defeat the Baron's crew. | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker2_1 = Martin Nodell | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Baron Von Zorn Other Characters: * Locations: * Rocky Point Items: * Green Lantern Ring | StoryTitle3 = Spectre: "The Curse of Kulak" | Synopsis3 = For aeons Kulak, high priest of the world Brztal, used his sorcery to destroy civilizations on many worlds. Under unknown circumstances he was imprisoned millennia ago in a tomb on earth. After archaeologists discovered the tomb, Kulak awoke and attempted to destroy the earth by various cataclysms, but was thwarted by the Spectre. | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker3_1 = Bernard Baily | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * (Jim Corrigan) Supporting Characters: * Police Chief Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Benson Locations: * , Items: * | StoryTitle4 = Sandman: "The Glowing Globes" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sir Basil Lorimer Antagonists: * Lorimer Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Sandman's gas gun | StoryTitle5 = Red, White, and Blue: "The Smell That Spelled J-A-I-L" | Synopsis5 = Red, his pals White and Blue, and Doris West foil a plot by the evil Professor Leaman to destroy the secret records of G-2 with a gas that temporarily blanks out writing from documents. | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = William Smith | Inker5_1 = William Smith | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Professor Leaman * Truck Bieler Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle6 = Johnny Thunder: "The Darling Apartment" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler6_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker6_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Herman Darling Antagonists: * Hiram Crooker * Faber Other Characters: * Mr. Throstle Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle8 = Hourman: "Dr. Morte, Spiritualist" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Ken L. Fitch | Penciler8_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker8_1 = Bernard Baily | Colourist8_1 = | Lettere8_1 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * (referred to in this story as "Hour-Man") Supporting Characters: * *: *: * Mr. Bannerman Antagonists: * Dr. Morte * Longo Other Characters: * Robert T. Davis Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle9 = Flash: "The One-Man Newspaper" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Inker9_1 = Everett E. Hibbard | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Boss Other Characters: * John Baxter * Anne Baxter Locations: * Items: * | Notes = * This issue includes a letter from the editors explaining that, as a result of the poll in the previous issue, Green Lantern and Johnny Thunder have been added as regular features in All-Star Comics, and that Dr. Fate will also be added in the next issue. Readers are invited to send in suggestions for features to be published in their own quarterly titles. The first 1000 readers to send in suggestions with the coupon provided are to receive free copies of issue #3. * This issue is reprinted in . * In "Sacrifice for Yum-Chac", Nyola's Aztec temple is located in Chichen Itza, Yucatan, Mexico, a famous Mayan city site. * In "The Glowing Globes", Sandman kills the villain Lorimer, in self-defense. * Dr. Morte's name (from Hourman story) means "death" in Portuguese. * Also appearing in this issue of All-Star Comics was: ** The Invisible Star (text story), by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = * Alan Scott, in the Green Lantern story "The Robot Men", is revealed to have spent two years in medical school. The same story implies that Baron Von Zorn is a foreign scientist, but his nationality is unknown. Because of his goal in destroying democracy, he can and can not be a Nazi, or merely a mad foreign would-be conqueror. At that point of time, the United States had not entered World War II. | Recommended = | Links = }}